


Wisdom Comes From Brazen Tongues

by JEAikman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has never doubted that Loki is dead.</p><p>Tony's theory is too ridiculous to be true.</p><p>Until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Comes From Brazen Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun. Just a little drabble whilst I am supposed to be essay writing but lets live on the edge, yeah?  
> If there are problems with the tense then that's because I was editing on my phone. For some reason I always start out in past tense and it turns to present tense half way through.

Thor has to admit, he is more than a little fond of Tony Stark. The man has a strange way of dancing around points when he speaks, and would hit them home sharply when his opponent least expects it. Part of him would have liked to lock Stark and Loki in a room together and watch them dance with words like warriors danced with swords.

But that is not to be. Thor can admit that Anthony reminds him of Loki a little, but it was more that Anthony and Loki would have understood each other on a wavelength which Thor himself had never managed to reach.

But Loki is dead now, despite how adamantly Anthony is arguing against it.

  
"But where did his body go? He's a mage, I mean, he could convincingly cut off your hand, I'm sure he can also fake his death in an equally convincing manner. You said Odin's being more reasonable - maybe Loki is Odin!"

Thor smiles indulgently, appreciating that his friend is trying to give him false hope. But he had long lost that hope when it came to Loki. He is simply tired, and Loki was gone. But he could see a trickster's hope in Anthony's eye, and he is loathe to quell it, after watching it fade from Loki's eyes for centuries.

"Then what would he do with the real Odin - would he kill him?"

  
"This is a legitimate theory and you are not taking me seriously. Pushing buttons is no fun if you don't get mad, Thundercat." Thor chuckles, the sound like falling rain, and Tony grins because he's finally got the big guy to smile. "And no, he wouldn't. He'd hide him somewhere, but somewhere that he could see how much better Loki is as king than he is."

Thor still isn't convinced.  
"And why do you think this?"

Tony laughs, cold and sharp - like Jotunheim's surface.  
"If my old man was still around, I'd do the same thing. I did, in fact. He just couldn't watch because he's dead"

That was the moment Thor began to doubt. Not enough to say anything, but he was ever more wary in speaking to Odin.

Loki smirks down at them from the far-seeing throne. He has always known that Tony Stark was one of his, he just hadn't realised that he would fill the space his absence has left at Thor's side. He would be lying if his heart didn't break a little when he saw them, but Thor is in good hands, good hands and a tongue of gilted silver, just like he was supposed to be.

For what is a king without an advisor, and what is ambition without a crown?

He is Odin now, and he sees the path the future must take, should they all wish to survive. Loki Liesmith is no more, but they have need still of a Trickster,

"Rise now, Anthony Brazentongue". The inventor licks his lips and smirks. "And be canny, for you are not the only trickster here."

The new God's eyes are alight with mischief.

It's about time that holding Court was fun again.

Loki grins right back.


End file.
